Widespread industrial use is made of optoelectronic components such as for instance light-emitting or laser diodes, for instance in the lighting sector. Examples of the features which encourage the widespread use of such components are their high efficiency and resistance to external stresses and environmental influences. Optoelectronic components also have a long service life, which results for instance in reduced maintenance costs for a light source comprising such a component. The service life which may be achieved for an optoelectronic component is also determined to a considerable extent by the process used for its production.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing a radiation-emitting thin film component with a long service life. It could also be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting thin film component with a long service life.